


The Time That I Raped Freddie Highmore

by ddrysdale



Category: Actor RPF, August Rush (2007), British Actor RPF, Freddie Highmore - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Pedophilia, Rape/Non-con Elements, Spanking Intent, Underage Nudity, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:49:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23691121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ddrysdale/pseuds/ddrysdale
Summary: A two-part story. This is part one of a story that's taken place in 2007, during the filming of a movie called August Rush. A VERY young Freddie Highmore is taken off-guard when he believed he earned himself a spanking, however his supposed friend, colleague and casting liaison, has something very different in mind.
Relationships: Freddie Highmore/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 9





	The Time That I Raped Freddie Highmore

**Author's Note:**

> This is just part one of the two-part story. It's the tame one of the two, but there is still spanking intent, rape elements, underage nudity, pedophilia thoughts and dark intentions. If ANY of those concepts offends you, then STOP READING and go no further. Otherwise, enjoy the story! Part two will be coming soon.

One of the most exhilarating and exciting moments in Jason's life was when he got the opportunity to work on the movie August Rush as what was the uncredited Casting Liaison. By exhilarating and exciting, it doesn't mean that it was because of the fact he was working with celebrities; that was actually probably one of the worst aspects of the job. No, it was because of that was the first time he'd encountered the young boy, Freddie Highmore. And it would change his life forever.

Casting Liaison was an uncredited and usually unrewarding job; it meant that Jason had to know where every one of the cast members were at all times, especially if they weren't on the set. He would often be held responsible if they weren't where they were supposed to be; he'd be chastised and then made to go fetch them from wherever it was that they had wandered off to. With the movie, August Rush, there were three main celebrities he was responsible for: Jonathan Rhys Meyers, Keri Russell and that wonderful boy Freddie Highmore; Jason never took his eyes off of him for even a second.

It was a tightly kept secret that Jason enjoyed looking at boys and even girls, and up until now he hadn't done anything about it except whatever he did with his own right hand (if you catch my meaning). He just didn't think he could resist with Freddie though; every time he would talk to the boy or pass him by Jason couldn't help but smell the scent of youth and beauty. Biting his lip, Jason would occasionally sneak a peek at Freddie's youthful, developing rear; his ass was so perfectly round, slender and small; how could Jason resist much longer?

They'd spent the day filming the scenes in the boys' home. There were a lot of boys around and everyone was exhausted, especially Freddie. The portable bell they had to sound the end of filming and end of their busy day had gone off and Freddie was still laying nearly limp in the bunk where he'd just shot his last scene for the day. The boy looked like an angel, Jason thought. Of course, the boy looked adorable and was adorned in sleepwear; he looked even more irresistible. Jason just stood by the entrance to the bedroom area and watched him while allowing the others to finish doing whatever it was that made them feel special. "Freddie? Freddie, you okay?" Jason started to slowly approach the boy laying face-down covered up on the bed. Would this be his chance? Would this be Jason's opportunity to do something extraordinary? No, not yet you idiot, Jason thought. There were still people in the building.

Alfred Thomas Highmore, stage-named Freddie Highmore, had been basically born into showbiz. His mother was a talent agent, working with such huge names as Daniel Radcliffe (Harry Potter!) and his father was a known actor in England. Of course by the time Freddie was done with Finding Neverland, he'd already exceeded the popularity of his own father. His parents were both very proud and usually allowed him to do a lot of things on his own; Freddie had people that looked after him and cared for him, so they weren't worried and besides, they had careers of their own.

Even though Freddie was playing an 11 year old in the movie, he was really 15, but you couldn’t tell; he really did look 11 or maybe even 12. Freddie was definitely exhausted; his body wasn't accustomed to the rigorous days of filming and shooting that was required in the US. Sure, this wasn't his first movie or even his first movie as the principal character, but each time it seemed they were equally exhausting. August Rush was no exception; it seemed to Freddie that the director and producer liked to push Freddie each and every time, yet he was supposed to carry a smile and pretend like everything was going okay; it just wasn't exactly working out the way he wanted and right now he just wanted to rest.

Just a few short hours earlier, Freddie had been made to put on his sleepwear for this part of the movie; it was a loose-fitting grey t shirt accompanied by a loose-fitting grey pair of elastic sleep pants. Freddie had been covered up most of the time they were shooting the scenes and the warmth of the blanket had made him begin to get sleepy; of course neither the director nor producer would have allowed him to sleep. When the end-of-day bell had sounded, Freddie just collapsed and lay limp on the bed, secretly hoping that all the crew and all the movie people would just go away to let him sleep in peace. He was truly an angel.

"I'm just... I'm just tired." Freddie responded when Jason, the Casting Liaison, came over to him. Jason had usually been pretty good towards him, making sure he was alright and that he was always in good form for the next scene they were shooting. Sometimes it seemed a little creepy how Jason would occasionally look at him, but Freddie passed it off as some sort of weird adult thing. He didn't gripe when he noticed that Jason had started to come over towards him; he usually didn't bug Freddie about much unless they were in the middle of shooting and Freddie needed to be somewhere. In an added response, Freddie just pulled the covers up to around his neck and figured that he'd be allowed to take a nap on the bed; it was actually meant for sleeping, wasn't it?

People were starting to clear out; typically that's what happened whenever the final bell sounded, either on-set or on-location. At any given moment, there were about two dozen or more people hanging around, but they were all headed out and probably headed home or at least their temporary home while the film was in production. Jason knew that once the rest of them cleared out, Freddie & he would be alone; the thought of this alone was giving him a slight woody. Jason had sometimes been the one who took Freddie back to his hotel, and so he assumed that was the case this time since he wasn't told otherwise. Perfect.

Freddie looked almost angelic lying on the bed all covered up; he could have had a halo above his head, he was so beautiful. Jason had to do everything he could just to stop himself from doing something right then, but he had to think sensibly and plan whatever it was he was going to do. Honestly, he didn't even know what it was that he was going to do, but every bone in his body, even his lower "bone" was telling him that he had to do something to satisfy his urges. This opportunity just couldn’t be passed up.

Lying there on the bed, Jason looked over Freddie once with his eyes and just imagined what was underneath; his small, round ass; his small, developing penis, but then he shook the naughty thoughts out of his head and just simply said aloud, "It's been a long and hectic couple days, hasn't it?" And then Jason sat down very slowly and carefully next to Freddie on the bed; a position where Jason could see the outline and contours of Freddie’s covered up body. It made his heart start to race.

Not hearing a sound, Jason continued, "Come on..." his voice softened as he looked down towards the boy and gently rested his hand on top of the covered boy's body. His heart was beating fast enough before he did that, but once his hand laid rest on the boy's body, Jason's heart started to beat even faster as he realized where his hand was: just between Freddie’s lower back and his ass. "Let's get you..." He stopped mid-sentence, noticing a slight flinch from Freddie and Jason bit his lip a little as he finished his sentence, saying, "...something to eat.”

Yes, Freddie did flinch from the touch, but not because it was unwelcome, but because it was unexpected. He had his eyes closed and his head was in the pillow. Until Jason had sat down next to him on the bed, he didn’t know where he was. Freddie thought that Jason was definitely different than the rest of the crew or even other Casting Liaisons that he’s had; at times he even seemed a little creepy the way that Jason would look at him, but he just knew that everyone was different, so he accepted him as that. Little did the boy know what Jason was truly feeling inside at this very moment.

"No!" Freddie just said simply; it wasn't a defiant answer, but just a tired one. He was much too smart to give anyone a defiant answer. His mother, and even father, had managed to incorporate corporal punishment into Freddie's upbringing and so he knew better than to give any sort of disrespectful answer, even if his parents weren't there at the time. He just wasn't hungry and didn't want to move, but knew deep down that he would have to eventually since Jason was responsible for taking him back to the hotel; a trip which would undoubtedly require Freddie to get up and move; a feat which was far from the boy’s head at the moment.

Peering out the window from his seated position, Jason saw the last of the movie people leave and only his old Camry remained. Jason couldn’t help but bite his lower lip and glance back down towards the young boy. With his heart racing and his penis growing harder and harder by the minute, he knew the time to act was soon. But what would be his next step? He knew that Freddie tended to befriend easily, as did Jason usually, and it would be this friendship they shared which Jason was hoping to work to his advantage, at least in the beginning. Jason considered his options for just a few seconds, and then heard the boy answer him.

No? And with a little attitude? Jason sighed at first, but then a light bulb went off in his head. He knew what he was going to do and if it went the way he wanted it to, it would be epic. Jason knew that Freddie had experience with corporal punishment because of some casual conversations that they’d had in the past. His own mother and father spanked him occasionally, it’d always be bare and usually involved a cane or a switch, but always start off with a good hand spanking. Jason was no stranger to corporal punishment either since he’d been both a receiver and a giver in his 34 years of life.

With a fast beating heart and a thirst that needed to be quenched, Jason slowly started to peel back the covers that Freddie had been using, saying, "I said come on now,” and revealing the thin sleepwear that the boy was adorned in. Jason's tone sounded a little unhappy. His plan was to make the young boy believe that he was in trouble and much deserving of an American spanking, but then… something else would happen instead. It was a perfect plan; a delicious plan, and just thinking about it was making Jason’s cock twitch. 

The answer Freddie gave wasn't a defiant, rude or disrespectful one, it really wasn't, but as soon as he heard Jason's voice he could only assume that he took it that way which meant bad news for him. As soon as he realized what could happen, he started to get a knot in his stomach much like he did whenever his mum or dad were about to spank him. He was suddenly regretting the words and tone that he had used to answer his supposed friend.

Freddie flinched again when he felt Jason peeling back the blanket he was using to cover himself up with, but for different reasons. Freddie hadn't been spanked in well over a few months; the filming and acting that he'd been doing was not only keeping him out of trouble, but also out of reach of his parents. Pretty soon Jason had pretty much peeled back most of the blanket and Freddie was just laying there in his sleepwear, vulnerable and with little protection. 

"No, Jason, please." Freddie begged, “Just let me sleep.” For some reason, Freddie's British accent seemed to be thicker to Jason, but didn’t know why; perhaps because he was in trouble or perhaps because he was beginning to get scared. He remained still, lying down on the bed, but he closed his eyes tight and knew... just KNEW that in a few moments Jason would be reaching for him or telling him to bend over his lap. Freddie wished hard that neither of those moments would occur.

Deep down, Jason didn’t really want to hurt Freddie; he admired the kid, even loved him to a certain extent, but feeling his urges in his belly and other places, Jason knew that Freddie would have to be the victim of something that just needed to be done. Freddie was just too cute, that’s the answer. It wouldn’t be Jason’s fault if Freddie got hurt; it would be the kid’s own damn fault.

Seeing Freddie lying on the bed and dressed only in his loose-fitting top and bottom was driving Jason crazy; not only was his mind racing, but his cock had done more than twitch by now and was beginning to react considerably to the situation and the plan. "Let's go... Up you get. You know what I need to do." That's right; Jason wasn't going to take no for an answer and he was reaching for the slender boy in the hopes of bringing him to his feet. Freddie was beginning to resign himself to the fact that he was in trouble and believed that he was about to get a bare bottom spanking.

Freddie's body was nearly lifeless as Jason had reached for him and began pulling him up to eventually what was a seated position on the bed. There, Jason could tell that the boy showed signs of being nervous or scared a little bit, but that was a good thing, at least for Jason. "I SAID up you get!" Jason’s volume rose a little; he was going to be strict and play the part of someone who’s about to spank a naughty child, but turn the tables entirely when the moment suited him. Eventually, the boy rose to his feet with his head hanging down. The smell from earlier, of youthfulness, was as strong as ever and made Jason even crazier with urge and desire. He HAD to have the boy; had to feel the boy’s bare skin against his own. It was getting to the point of no return.

Without realizing it, Jason bit his lip as he reached for the young boy's sleep pants, then took hold of them with two fingers on each side and slid them down. Jason thought he was going to cream his pants right then as he saw the beginnings of what looked like the boy’s white cotton underwear. Without saying a word, Jason took those same two fingers and slid those down too. Now Jason was staring directly at young Freddie Highmore’s developing cock and balls. He was finding it hard to breathe; he was in absolute heaven and things had only just begun.

Of course, Freddie still thought he was going to get spanked so when his sleep pants and underwear were both taken down, it really wasn’t that big of a shock to him. If anything, the boy was disappointed in himself for having supposedly earned a spanking from a friend and colleague; his parents, especially, would be very disappointed in him right now. But his parents were nowhere to be seen and Freddie felt very much alone. Little did the boy know that very soon he’d probably feel even more alone than ever.

It was clear that both males were a little scared, but both for different reasons. Jason had only dreamed and fantasized about doing what he was about to do. His dreams and fantasies were tight kept secrets that he never shared with anyone, even though he had them almost every day. Freddie, on the other hand, was scared because he truly believed he was about to get a bare bottom spanking from someone who was a friend and colleague, but hadn’t ever been spanked by him before and didn’t know how much it was going to hurt. It was definitely going to hurt though, more than the young boy knew.

Even though it was only a few seconds, the time that Jason was staring at Freddie’s cock and balls made his heart race faster than ever, and the man’s own cock throbbing and ached from within his jeans. Taking an extra risk, once Freddie’s sleep pants and cotton underwear were around his ankles, Jason slid his hands back up along his smooth-skinned, pale legs until he reached the base of the boy’s bare ass. Again, Jason found himself biting his lip because he knew what was coming next and couldn’t wait.

Freddie's own heart was beating faster now as he was only inches away from what he thought would be Jason's body and lap; a place where the boy anticipated going next and just waited for the dreaded order. But that order never came. Instead, Jason slowly stood up and grabbed the young boy by the shoulders. He licked his lips, walking with the shuffling boy over towards the foot of the bed. Jason moved his hand from the boy's shoulder to his back, and then said in that same stern voice he used before said, "Bend over the foot-board."

In all honestly, what kid wouldn't be a little nervous or scared when they truly believed that they were about to get their ass beat; especially if it was for something that was pretty minor in their minds, but could be seen by some as rude or disrespectful. Clearly, Freddie's head was in the right place; he had every right to feel the way he did, although he wasn't sure exactly what was going on inside Jason's head, but that was probably a good thing at this point.

When the two of them arrived at the foot of the bed, Freddie bit his lip hard and looked down at where he was meant to be laying and wanted to make another attempt to plead his way out of this, but instead, just resigned himself to the fate which he thought he had and simply said, "Yes sir.” He bent over the foot-board, sliding his slender body along the surface of the bed and held on for dear life. He really had no idea what was in store for him, in more ways than one. He couldn’t help but feel exposed, with his sleep pants and underwear down at his ankles and his bare ass exposed to Jason. Freddie's heart nearly leaped out of his body when he thought he heard something... something that was unusual to hear if you’re about to get a spanking and you're already half-naked… the sound of a zipper.

TO BE CONTINUED!


End file.
